ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Strikes Back
While Optimus confronted Megatron while the rest of the Autobots sabotaging the space bridge, Ratchet (Lombax) and the group are tasked to guard the base, until Kiva found something coming towards them. She thinks it was either Cell or The Shadow Man. Kiva: Cell or Shadow Man, Cell or Shadow Man... Ratchet: Are you okay, Kiva? Kiva: I'm fine. - Ratchet then sees the screen and noticed. Ratchet: Want to see something that Optimus just told me? Kiva: Okay. - Ratchet then points at several Energon signatures on the screen. Ratchet: You can tell which is an ally or foe. Those points, near the bridge, are Optimus and the others. And..wait a minute.. Megatron was fighting the Autobots, right? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Then how come there's a Dark Energon signature head for.. Oh, no. - Ratchet ran off to alert everyone. Kiva: Yep, it's definitely Cell. Ratchet: Listen up, everyone! Someone's heading this way, and that person was corrupted with Dark Energon. - Pooh and the others are shocked. Ratchet: Phineas, Ferb, Piglet, Eeyore! Terra's almost recovered. Let me know if anything changes. Phineas: You got it, Ratchet. Ratchet: Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit! Optimus needs support from here. Go help the other Ratchet out. Everyone else, you're with me. Sonja: Finally, some action! Alister: I'm right behind you. Superman: We all are. Kiva: 100 percent. - The group follows Ratchet's lead, just outside the base, only to find a shocking return of Cell. Cell: Well, that's a surprise.. Sonja: Cell!? Ratchet: That's impossible!! Kiva: What did I tell you, Ratchet!? Cell is alive! Ratchet: Okay, okay.. You have your point. Sonja: But, how did he survive? Cell: Funny you should asked, really.. Ratchet: Doesn't matter. We defeated you before, Cell. And this time, we'll make sure you don't come back!! Kiva: No Dark Energon for you, Cell! Cell: I don't know what the heck you're talking about or what sort of scheme you all planning. But, obviously, I'm going to do exactly as I pleased. Ratchet: Not today. Kiva: Yeah. - The entire group prepares for battle and attacks Cell head-on, but thanks to the Dark Energon, Cell has become more powerful and easily defeated both Batman and the Lombax Six. Kiva is starting to get a little worried, but she sensed a powerful energy coming from the top of the Autobots' base. Ratchet, Alister, Superman, Ven and Aqua did enough damage to Cell, which he is forced to use his new dark power. Cell: I can't lose again.. I am Perfect Cell! Kiva: That's what you think, creep! Cell: Power, speed, technique, mind, spirit.. I'm perfect in every way. I am Perfect Cell! - Cell took off to the skies and gathers his strength for his ultimate attack. Kiva already knew which stolen technique Cell is going to use to destroy everything in sight. Cell: This time, none shall escape from my perfection!! Kiva: Time for me to listen my heart.. - As Kiva listens closely, the entire area around her went black and the Saiyan Warrior returns to speak to Kiva this time. ???: You have traveled far, warrior of the Keyblade. But, this is the starting path of what the multi-verse itself has to see. Kiva: Who are you? ???: A friend. I've call upon you for a reason. Kiva: Gee.. You mean it? ???: Indeed. I've never seen such a glorious light upon you and the captain before. Now I know, that you are a sign of hope for any hero you confront. Kiva: Thanks. - The warrior is starting to disappear. ???: Use Ratchet's light to re-direct the Spirit Bomb. It's the only way to destroy Cell's corruption. Kiva: Okay, I will. - Before the warrior vanished, Kiva has a question that keeps bugging her. Kiva: Why was I chosen to save the world? ???: Because you understood. Understanding what you believe. Many others will learn the same thing as you have. One day, you can find me, if you want, at the place where legends began to grow on its own. Kiva: Okay, I will. Thanks. - The area surrounding Kiva returns to view and Ratchet is getting desperate. Ratchet: Not even the RYNO's not going to help us.. Man, what else do I need to..? - Just as Kiva heard, the Spirit Bomb was launched and it's headed towards Ratchet. Kiva: Ratchet, use your light! Ratchet: My what? Alister: Watch out! Sonja: Behind you!! - Ratchet looks behind and tries to grab the Spirit Bomb, while its going towards Cell. Time suddenly slows down as he heard Kiva calling out and tells the truth about the friend she cared. Kiva: Use your light! - With the untouched light within him, Ratchet moves the Spirit Bomb upward towards Cell, which he took a crash on the sand shorty after. Cell was surprised by this attack. Cell: What? - Cell got destroyed by the Spirit Bomb, as the attack inflows with such power. As the dust clear, Kiva and the others saw Ratchet, lying down on the sand. Worried that the attack was too much for him to handle, Kiva and the others rushed towards him. Pooh and his friends came by, a minute later. Sonja, Kiva and Alister tries to wake him up, but nothing is working. Kiva: Oh, no.. Poor Ratchet, gone forever from our lives... Clank: This can't be.. Alister: I'm so sorry.. Sonja: No.. You can't die now.. You can't!! *cries* Ven: Ratchet, you can't give in now.. Tigger: If only.. If only we have him back.. Aqua: Everyone, look! - Ratchet's body is starting to glow, but from what Aqua has sensed, he's being healed by the Saiyan Warrior, who remains unseen by most. ???: It's time to wake up, my captain. - The magic has stopped and Ratchet opened his eyes again. Aqua: He's alive! Kiva: Oh, thank goodness. Sonja: Ratchet..! We thought we lost you, blockhead!! - Sonja slapped Ratchet at the head. Ratchet: Ow.. Easy on the head, will you? Sonja: Just don't scare us like that again.. Sienna: Yeah, that was terrifying.. Qwark: You've really startled us, cadet. Superman: You're now ready to be a leader. Batman: You guys should see me more often. That was great. - Pooh and the rest gathers Ratchet for a group hug. Ratchet: Thanks, everyone. - Alister helps Ratchet up and carries him over his shoulder. Ratchet: Where's Cell? Kiva: Well, hopefully Cell is destroyed for good, this time. Aqua: I can't sense any trace of Cell. This time, he's completely destroyed. Ratchet: Good. Let's go home. - Ratchet and the gang goes back to finish his training as the final scene begins. Category:Scenes